The Pirates Are Coming
by yami4
Summary: Three girls who got lost in time have wound up in Battle City somehow. They've been there foryears, but they're just getting noticed. They have many craftty ways. But can Yugi change them?


In this chapter, Yugi and friends are beginning to hear of the god children, and three   
  
mysterious figures that have been spotted around Battle City and are now wanted by  
  
the police. Read on and find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a warn night in Battle City that night as Yugi Motou and friends rounded the corner oon a busy sidewalk. They came across several (three) wanted posters plastered to the wall. They were rough looking people, but what scred him most was that they were girls. Mean looking girls. One hade an Ankh shapped tattoo going down her arm and the others had earrings and swords and all kinds of other things. Joey stopped next to him and looked at the posters too.  
  
Joey: Hey Yug, who are these gals?  
  
Yugi: It says, wanted, alive for questioning and testing. Reason to beleive they've been recorded as the worlds strongest beings.  
  
Tristan: *Slides up behind Yugi* Boo!  
  
Yugi: *Jumps two feet in the air* Tristan! Don't do that! You know how much i hate it!  
  
Tristan: Sorry, i could'nt resist! *Sniggers*  
  
Tea: They look as though they need to shower...  
  
Joey: Dey look fine to me!  
  
Tristan: Hey loverboy, those girls could probally rip you limb from limb!  
  
Yugi: Tristans right Joey, they don't look as though they like people...  
  
Tea: Yugi, should me all go home now?  
  
Joey: Nah, the night is young! *Sniffs the air*  
  
Yugi: Agreed Joey!  
  
Tristan: Looks as though we're going strolling!   
  
At the heart of the city (oh i don't know midnight maybe?)  
  
Yugi: *Sitting on a bench with Tea watching Joey and Tristan wrestle*  
  
Tea: It's cold out here...  
  
Joey: *bites Tristan* it's plenty warm over here!  
  
Tristan: *knees Joey in the stomach* Same goes here!  
  
(The bushes rustle)  
  
Tea: What was that?  
  
Yugi: The bushes...  
  
Joey: Go look Tristan!  
  
Tristan: After you! *throws him in the bushes*  
  
(Moans are heard from the bushes as Bakura and Joey drag themselves from the bushes)  
  
Bakura: Ouch. Joey, how much do you way?   
  
Joey:Hey! *sweatdrop*  
  
Tristan: Whats up with you in the bushes Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Catching fireflies. How about you? What brings you out this late?  
  
Yugi: Just a night time stroll.  
  
Tea: Or a nighttime sitting. *smiles*  
  
Bakura: The good fireflies are always out this late.   
  
(several shadows rush by, leaving gusts of wind behind them)  
  
Joey: Now thats no one i know...  
  
Tristan: Hmm...Well, i'm stumped...  
  
Tea: But you didn't even try and think...  
  
Bakura: one cannot think without a brain...  
  
Back over by the wanted posters  
  
Tashra: Ey, looky girls! We're wanted by Battle City police!  
  
Cairo: Really? We're famous!  
  
Nemphys: Did they get my good side? *trying to see*  
  
Tashra: Back off you dirty dogs! There's more to do than google over your blasted pictures!   
  
Nemphys&Cairo: *Get pulled along by their necklaces* ow..ow....  
  
Tashra: *is blinded by a large group of cars headlights and stops*  
  
Nemphys: *breaks away* Who the devil is that?  
  
Cairo: I'll tell you who it is, it's the bloomin cops!   
  
Tashra: Spread and destroy ladies. *jumps onto the head car*  
  
Cairo: *Jumps onto the second car*  
  
Nemphys: *Jumps onto the third*  
  
Officer: Hey! Get back here! You're wanted by Battle City Police for murder and theivery!  
  
They spread out among the tops of the cars, and jumped into the center of the triangle the cars metal bodies had formed. The looked around. Green from tashra's eyes, red fron Nemphys's eyes, and blue from Cairo's eyes. The beams of light formed into a skull and cross bones shape. It slammed down into the street and with a speed of mach 3, all the cars and officers went flying. Tashra smiled. She and the three ran across the earths cracked surface and near the park. Joey was setting a trap for raccons...(this won't end well)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mwuahahahahahahaha. Anyways, i hope to get started on a good chapter. Reveiw please!  
  
Next chapter pre-veiw  
  
By chance of fate, joey sets a raccoon trap to catch some of the quirky rascals. But what he gets is more than a raccoon. what he catches is powerful, and hemight not be able to bear it. (Poor jou) 


End file.
